CSI:MIAMIHIGH
by MischievouslyManaged
Summary: It doesn't take much to cause a ruckus in high school. But what happens when you put a few damaged teens in one group and stick them in a high school full of A**wipes? Nothing good! Rated for language and suggestive themes in later chapters. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS (MARIA MATTHEWS)
1. Similarities and Differences

**I have noticed a growing need for CSI High school stories. Here is my Miami one. Vegas and New York ones are still in production.**

Calleigh was new, and there was no doubt about it. Tim was new, but only his tan showed it. They both sat in Mrs Woods's classroom for registration. Tim sat on his own while Calleigh had made friends with a small group of people: Eric Delko, Natalia Boa-Vista, Ryan Wolfe and Maria Matthews. Tim watched as a curvy brunette walked over to him, he turned away and stared at the table as he felt her sit beside him.

"Hey there." She said cheerfully.

"Um… hi." He mumbled.

"Are you alright?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah… I just miss New York." He mumbled again.

"Are you from New York? Where about? I'm from Harlem." She responded happier than before.

"Upper East Side on Madison. Are you new as well?" He asked hopefully.

"Not this year. I moved last year." She replied, noticing his eyes wander over to her friends. "Come over. Calleigh is new this year too."

The pair got up and walked over to the table. Maria introduced Tim to the rest of the group before taking her seat between Tim and Ryan. They sat enjoying each other's company until Mrs Woods came in and told them to pipe down. Once the register was done, she made them go around the room; say their names, where they are from originally and why they moved to Miami. Tim felt Maria tense up at the same time as him. They'd managed to get around the class without any incident. Tim watched as Maria took a deep breath and stood. She smiled and said:

"My name is Maria Matthews, I am from Harlem in Manhattan and I moved here because my brother got a scholarship at U of M."

She was lying. He saw it in her eyes when she sat down. Now it was his turn. He stood up slowly and looked around the classroom, he opened his mouth but no sound came out. He swallowed hard and tried again this time he spoke:

"My name is… um… Tim Speedle. I am from the Upper East Side in Manhattan and I moved because…" He stopped and thought about what Maria had said. "I moved because my parents divorced and I live with my Mom."

It wasn't a complete lie. But it wasn't exactly the truth either. He sat back down. Maria nudged him and gave him a reassuring smile when he looked at her. She knew he was lying. The day passed relatively smoothly, Tim and Maria had all the same classes and sat beside each other the whole day. At the end of the day they met up with the rest of their junior friends to say good-bye and got on their different busses. Tim and Maria lived on the same street and so the walked together once the bus dropped them off at the top of the street. When they were alone they began to speak to each other.

"Do you mind if I ask why you really moved here?" Maria asked.

"My Dad was abusive. Mom wanted a fresh start." He said quickly. "But don't tell anyone I don't need or want their pity."

"I would never." She said solemnly. "Sorry about your Dad. That sucks."

"What about you? Why'd you move?"

"My Step Dad killed my Mom I ran away from care and came here to live with my brother, Lou, who is now my legal guardian."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." She smirked, coming to a halt. "This is me. Where do you live?"

"Back up the street." He laughed.

"Really?" She giggled.

"Yeah thought I should walk you home. Manners and all." Tim said shyly.

"Well… Thank you." She kissed his cheek and skipped up to the house.

Tim watched her skip up to the house before walking back to his house. He opened the door to the smell of freshly baked cookies. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. He saw his mom busying herself around the kitchen, making cakes, pies, cookies etc. She had been a nurse since she was young and had quit her job when she had Tim, now though she was looking for a new nursing job. He smirked before walking over to the coffee machine and making himself an espresso. He took the hot caffeine shot and headed up to his room quietly. He sat in his near empty bedroom. They had only moved in a week ago and had hardly any furniture. In his bedroom he had a mattress, a desk and a stool. His clothes were still in boxes and his possessions were on the floor. He took out his science homework and set to work writing out chemical equations.

Maria had walked in to Lou's brightly coloured home, courtesy of his fiancée. His fiancée, Penny, was a tall blonde woman who was usually perfectly toned, but had in the last 7 months grown a baby bump, courtesy of Lou. Penny was an Elementary school teacher and had started redecorating the house when she found out she was pregnant. She was a couple months away from maternity leave and still worked full days. Lou had been in the army for years, but had retired and become an MDPD detective. Maria entered her bedroom and dumped her bag on the floor, before heading back downstairs and in to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea and grabbed a bag of chips before heading back to her room to complete her homework.


	2. Homecoming (Day 1-Monday-Hat Day)

**Another chapter!**

"Students are reminded that today is the first day of homecoming week, and we are starting are celebrations off with a hat day! You can make donations for any of the three chosen charities, at the reception. The charities are 'Meals on wheels', 'Stand up to cancer' and 'Feed the children'. Thank you" Calleigh's voice thrilled through the school, early that morning.

Maria had arrived in Lou's old Medic's hat, Tim wore his mother's nurses cap. Calleigh wore her older brothers butchers hat and Eric wore his sisters Traffic wardens hat. Ryan wore his cousin's fireman's helmet while Natalia and Maxine wore in their neighbour's bakers nets. Despite the student's frivolity of hat day, the teachers still lay the work on them hard. Pushing them harder, than most cared for. By the end of the day, the students did not care for the winner of hat day, especially considering it was Erica, who wore her grandmother's Holocaust tiara. The end of the week could not come fast enough. Tim and Maria walked home together and on this particular day, Tim asked Maria to help him with their Chemistry homework. Tim opened his front door for Maria and allowed her to walk in first. Tim followed and was smacked by his mother's cooking once again. He knew she only did this when she was nervous and he knew not to point it out. Tim walked Maria to the kitchen where he introduced his mother to her.

"Mom this is Maria." He said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Well... H-hello th-th-there. M-my name is Deborah b-b-but you c-c-can call me D-Debbie." The older woman stuttered.

"Hi, Debbie." Maria smiled shaking her hand.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Tim asked with a frown.

"Yes d-d-darlin'. Just h-had a f-f-f-fright from the p-p-postman." Debbie said breathing heavily.

"Sit down." Maria smiled gently helping the woman to a chair. "Tim could you get some water please."

Tim handed Maria a glass of water which she handed to Debbie. Debbie stuttered and thank you and took several deep breaths. Tim rubbed his moms back and then led Maria up to his room. The pair sat on his new bed working through the chemical equations and the practice exam questions The next time they looked at the clock it was 6:00 pm.

"Shit. I should get home. Lou will be worried." Maria said closing her book.

"I'll walk you," Tim said politely.

"Tim you're sweet, but I'll be okay." She smiled putting her stuff back in her bag.

"I wasn't asking Maria." Tim said with a smirk.

Maria rolled her eyes and nodded at him. Tim called out to his mom letting her know that they were leaving and left. It was only four houses down to Maria's but Tim enjoyed her company so much he wanted to walk her. Upon arriving at her house Mari hugged Tim and did her usual skip up to the house. Tim smiled before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking slowly back up to his own home. Maria opened the door nd jumped as Penny turned to her and immediately said: "Where were you?"

"Jesus. Penny! You scared me." Maria exclaimed holding her chest.

"You scared me I didn't know where you were!" Penny shouted.

"I called Lou and told him I was going to Tim's for a bit. Didn't he tell you?" Maria frowned.

"Stupid little bastard. I'll have him!" Penny said under her breath.

Maria chuckled to herself and skipped up to her room. She switched on her laptop and opened messenger.

 **Tim09** (Tim Speedle), **CalGun** (Calleigh Duquesne), **MechanicEric** (Eric Delko), **Ry24** (Ryan Wolfe) and **BattyNatty** (Natalia Boavista) **MeaRea** (Maria Matthews) are online.

 **CalGun PM**

 **CalGun:** _Hey girl! How was Tim's ;)_

 **MeaRea:** _Hey! It was good, just did chem :p_

 **C:** _Uh sure!_

 **M:** _CAL!_

 **C:** _I think you want him!_

 **M:** _Bye Calleigh!_

 **MechanicEric PM**

 **MeaRea:** _Hey Eric?_

 **MechanicEric:** _Hey Maria. :)_

 **MeaRea:** _You fancy Cal?_

 **MechanicEric:** _Why?_

 **MeaRea:** _JW_

 **MechanicEric:** _Yes :(_

 **MeaRea:** _KNEW IT!_

 **MechanicEric:** _I hate you, Maria!_

 **MeaRea:** _Night lover boy! ;)_

Maria chuckled to herself and went to log out. But not before she got another PM came through. Frowning she clicked on the closed envelope at the bottom of her screen.

 **Tim09 PM**

 **Tim09:** _Eric showed me your messages._

 **MeaRea:** _His crush?_

 **T:** _Yeah. You bully ;)_

 **M:** _Uh I am offended ;)_

 **T:** _Good, I'll keep talking ;)_

 **M:** _Please do ;)_

 **T:** _I knew you'd want me to ;)_

 **M:** _Don't flirt ;)_

 **T:** _I would never ;)_

 **M:** _Good night Tim :)_

 **T:** _Good night Maria :)_

Maria smiled and hugged herself tightly before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Homecoming (Day 2-Tuesday-Best dressed)

Maria was woken up the following morning by a knock on her door. She opened her eyes and told the person to come in, in the form as a mumbled 'what'. She didn't look but he heard someone come in and put something on her desk. She frowned and poked her head out of her duvet to see a pile of clothes on her desk. She stretched and trudged over to look at the items. She frowned when she realised what it was and remembered that it was best dressed. Suddenly feeling more awake Maria smiled cheerily and pulled her straw hula skirt with a bright flowery belt over her hips. She made sure to wear pale underwear to disguise her wearing them and moved on to the top. She had a brown boob tube and a bright flowery Lei to wear. Rummaging through her closet to find her sandals proved more difficult than she thought and ended up finding more that she had bargained. Her mother's old wedding dress. Maria felt the insecurities bubbling and screamed loudly. Lou shot up the stairs like a bullet and threw open his sister's door. He saw her holding the box and pried it from her hands before taking her shoulders, looking her in the eyes and telling her to look for the sandals. Distractions were the only thing that ever worked. Maria took another deep breath and pulled her flip flops from the shelf she had been rummaging through. She slipped them on her feet grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs. She then took a banana and a bottle of water and left the house.

Tim woke up and stared into his wardrobe, unable to find something resembling a cowboy. Tim walked down to the kitchen and watched his mom make their coffee. She turned and jumped when she saw her son.

"Tim!" She said placing the coffee pot down. "Don't do that. Alert me to your presence."

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Have we got anything cowboyish?"

"Um... Look in your dad's box." She said busying herself with the dishes.

Tim nodded and walked up to the spare room. He saw the box in the corner and cautiously opened it, almost as though he was expecting to his father to jump out of the box. They had left in such a hurry that his Dads stuff had gotten mixed in with his own. Tim found an old cowboy hat and a plaid shirt. Tim took these and pair of his own jeans and changed before heading outside to wait for Maria. He opened his front door to see Maria walking past eyes fixing on the ground in front of her. Tim frowned and jogged up to her.

"Maria?" He said when he saw her close her eyes and look to the side he used his hands to stop her walking. "Hey... hey hey whats wrong?"

She shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek. Tim looked her up and down noticing her body, scars and other imperfections visible with the exposed belly from her boob tube, before pulling her into a hug. He let her cry hard into him and just stroked her hair. He placed a soft kiss on her head and pulled her away. He held her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"I found my Moms wedding dress." She whispered. "I can remember her wearing it. She was so happy then."

"It's okay. She's happy now. She's safe." He said hugging his friend again.

Maria nodded into his shoulder and sighed. She pulled away and looked at her watch. They had missed their bus. She told Tim and they walked back to his house together. Deborah happily drove the pair to school and told Maria that her costume was amazing. Maria had suddenly begun to feel self-conscious of her scars and placed her hands around them. Tim nudged her and pulled his hoody out of his bag. Maria smiled appreciatingly and took the hoody. Deborah dropped the two friends off by the courtyard and they ran off to find their friends. They found them by Maria and Calleigh's lockers talking about each other's costumes.

"Wow. Is that effort I see, Speed?" Eric laughed.

"Very funny, Delko," Tim smirked.

"You look good Mar," Eric said.

"Hmm... Thanks." Maria said a bit out of it. "I need to go."

Maria turned and fled to the bathroom. Calleigh smiled sadly at Tim and followed her friend. She found Maria hunched over the sink face dripping with cold water. Calleigh sighed and looked around to make sure the room was empty.

"You look like a wet dog in a hula skirt." Calleigh chuckled.

"Shut up."

"No. you shut up," Calleigh exclaimed. "You are so much stronger than this Mar! I don't know what happened but you will get through it! You always do."

"But what if I don't this time?" Maria said turning to face her friend.

"You will Mar. You always think you won't and then you do." Calleigh almost begged. "No, you're going to take that hoody off because you are fit as hell. Then you are gonna-"

RIIINNNGGG!

"Go to homeroom and sit by Tim. He seems to know how to make you smile" Calleigh winked.

Maria chuckled lightly and took the hoody off, revealing her scars, slightly lighter than they had been that morning. She threw the hoody over her shoulder, linked arms with Calleigh and headed to homeroom. Maria felt the anxiety bubbling in her stomach as they approached the door and slowed to a stop. Calleigh shook her head and dragged her into the room. Maria slipped it in the chair beside Tim and smiled weakly at him. Tim nudged her reassuringly and they turned to listen to the rest of the group. The rest of the day passed without any incident and the winners of Best Dressed was announced.

"Good afternoon students of Miami-Dade High, it's time to announce the winners of Best Dressed. The winner of the cowboy contest is... oh very own Cuban. Eric Delko for his remarkable resemblance to Woody from Toy Story!" Ryan echoed through the school. "And the winner for the ladies Hawaiian contest is... Our southern queen. Calleigh Duquesne."

Calleigh and Eric headed to the office with smiles on their faces. Tim and Maria headed to their bus and went their separate ways.

Calleigh and Eric sat quietly waiting for the prize. Then Principle Caine walked out of his office and beckoned them in. He congratulated them on their win and presented them both with an envelope before sending them away again. Calleigh and Eric headed to Eric's locker to open their prizes. Calleigh opened hers first and burst out laughing. Eric frowned and tore his envelope open.

"Omg." Eric laughed. "Ticket to see The Notebook."

"We can go together." Calleigh laughed showing him her ticket to the same movie.

"We could make it a date?" Eric asked avoiding Calleigh's eyes.

"That sounds great" Calleigh smiled sweetly.

"Really?" Eric said finally looking at her.

"Yeah." Calleigh smiled kissing his cheek before skipping out of the school.

Calleigh arrived home and headed straight for her laptop.

Tim09(Tim Speedle), CalGun(Calleigh Duquesne), MechanicEric(Eric Delko), Ry24(Ryan Wolfe) and BattyNatty(Natalia BoaVista) MeaRea(Maria Matthews) are online.

 **CalGun:** _MARIA MATTHEWS!_

 **MeaRea:** _CALLEIGH_ _DUQUESNE!_

 **C:** _Eric asked me out._

 **M:** Wait. _what?!_

 _ **C:**_ _Yeah. Caine gave us tickets to the movie theatre as our prize and now we are going on a date!_

 _ **M**_ _: At freaking last. That guy's had a crush on you since you met!_

 _ **C:**_ _BS! What about you and Tim huh? He totally likes you._

 _ **M:**_ _Drop_ it _, Cal._

 _ **C:**_ _Uh g2g. Food time yum._

 _ **M:**_ _I swear to God you eat like a pig and never put on weight. What the Hell?!_

 **CalGun** is offline.

(Maria's house.)

 **MechanicEric** and **Tim09** have added you to a chat.

 **Tim09:** _ERIC ASKED CALLEIGH OUT! :'D_

 **MeaRea:** _I know Calleigh just told me._

 **MechanicEric:** _Shut up!_

 **Mea:** I think it's cute Eric.

 **T:** _Yeah Eric, super cute._

 **Mea:** _Tim!_

 **Eric:** _When are you guys gonna hook up anyway?_

 **MeaRea** is offline

 **T:** _Eric you shouldn't have said that._

 **E:** _Why? Shit, what did I do?_

 **T:** _Just drop it._

 **E:** _Wait, Tim._

 **Tim09** is offline.

Maria sat on her bed holding her knees. She didn't understand her own dire need to keep this thing to herself. It wasn't a big deal. She couldn't get hurt like that again... Could she?


	4. Homecoming(Day 3-Wednesday-The Big Game)

**Sorry, this is so short, it's just to tie you all over while I iron out chapter 5-10. I want to apologise to anyone who has been through any of the pasts my characters have but know I do also know people who have seen their parents murdered, found them dead, watched them being beaten etc. But anyway, ENJOY!**

 _"TOUCHDOWN!" The commentator yelled causing a rush of Miami-Dade High student on to the field._

 _Tim didn't move from his seat. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Not the game he knew they'd win with Eric on the team. He couldn't believe the fight he had just witnessed. Ryan had begun pumping his fist into Tyler Jenson's face. Tim and Jesse Cardoza had to pry the pair apart. Tyler had been trying to get a violent reaction out of Ryan for weeks now and Ryan finally flipped when Tyler started slagging Ryan's dead younger brother, Robbie, off. Robbie had died a year ago in a car accident while Ryan was driving. Ryan carried the guilt despite the accident being the other driver's fault. Jesse had approached Tim on his first day and told him who stay away from and so far Jesse had been right, Tyler, Erica, Maxine Valera and Luke Williams were bad news. Jesse had joined Tim's group a week ago with Marisol Delko, his girlfriend and Eric's sister. The rules were pretty simple, to keep their sex life extremely private and Eric wouldn't hit Jesse._

"Hey, Tim," Jesse said grabbing his friend's shoulder. "You good, man?"

"Uh... Yeah." Tim said unsurely. "I um... I should go find Ry."

Tim grabbed his rucksack and headed off to find Ryan. He found Ryan sat next to Maria outside the nurse's office. Maria was looking at Ryan's fist while shaking her head. As Tim got closer he could hear what she was saying.

"Ry, you should go back to her. You are obviously not over it." She said in a hushed voice.

"Well, would you be?" Ryan spat.

"No. You know I'm not." Maria said, sounding as though she reminding him and warning him. "Look let's make a deal. I'll go back if you do?"

Ryan narrowed his eyes, sighed and then agreed. Maria smiled and stood up. Tim went to leave but smacked into a locker. Maria and Ryan looked round at him.

"Tim," Ryan exclaimed. "Hey, sorry for what happened."

"Nah... I would have done the same." Tim replied turning back slowly.

"Really?" Maria said surprised.

"Uh... no," Tim smirked. "I.. uh. I don't really do violence if you get me."

Of course, Maria understood, but Tim hadn't told the rest of the group yet... Not that he didn't intend to, he just hadn't found a reason to. Ryan just shrugged and stood as the nurse's door opened.

"Mr Jenson you need to walk on school property and stay off for the rest of the day. Understood?" Principle Caine said walking out of the nurse's office followed by a bruised Tyler. "I said are we understood?"

"Yes, sir," Tyler mumbled, throwing his rucksack over his shoulder and storming off.

"You're next Mr Wolfe," Caine said showing Ryan the door. "Miss. Matthews, Mr Speedle. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Maria said grabbing Tim's arm and leading him away.

Maria and Tim decided to head off to the mall. The figured the teachers wouldn't know they were missing with the game and everything. They went to the food court and grabbed lunch. They sat quietly for while but something was bugging Maria.

"Hey, Tim," Maria said throwing a couple of fries into her mouth.

"Yo," Tim responded dunking his chips into some red sauce.

"Did you get scared?" Maria asked, after seeing him frown said. "When Tyler and Ry were fighting?"

"Oh..." Tim put his food down and leant back. "Um..."

"It's fine. Sorry." Maria said suddenly beginning to pack her stuff. "Shouldn't have said anything."

"Yes."

"What?" She asked stopping.

"I did get scared," Tim said plainly. "I didn't see Tyler and Ry fighting, I saw my dad beating my Mom."

"Oh."

"The last time he hit her I... um... intervened and he beat me half to death." Tim sighed.

Maria reached out and touched his hand before giggling and dragging him out to a flight of stairs. He questioned her the whole way to the top but she just ran higher and higher. The finally made it to the top and Maria pushed open the roof door before sticking a cinder block in front of the door to stop it closing on them. She then walked over to the edge and sat down, swinging her legs to the hung off the edge. Tim watched her and followed suit. They didn't talk they just sat next to each other. Maria smiled and rested her head on Tim's shoulder.


	5. Homecoming(Day 4-Thursday-World Culture

The group had the school day to put a presentation together on Masai Mara culture. The year groups had split off into groups of 8 and were each given a different country/tribe to study. Their presentations must include a PowerPoint, model and example of food. Today they had been given a free day and free classroom use passes. The groups were sat at their desks in homeroom when Mrs. Woods came in.

"Right class. QUIET!" She shouted over the fusses of the students. "As part of this years homecoming week, Principle Caine has decided to do a Culture Day. This will consist of splitting in to groups of 8, you will being given a school day as prep and 15 minutes maximum delivery time tomorrow. Yes Miss. Duquense?"

"What are we doing in our groups Ma'am?" Calleigh asked after she had put her hand up.

"You will be creating a presentation on a country/tribe. You all have 2 minutes to choose your groups before I hand out the assignements." She continued.

Calleigh, Eric, Tim and Maria all sat beside each other. They waved Jesse, Marisol, Ryan and Nat over to join their , Erica, Maxine, Luke, Jake Berkely, Raymond Caine, Megan Donner and Julia Winston all huddled together at the back of the room it was then that Mrs. Woods stood up with a file of paper and begun handing out assiginments. She handed Maria's group their assignment first.

"What the heck is the Masai Mara?" Ryan exclaimed.

"Their an African Tribe stretched across Kenya and Tanzania." Maria said reading the sheet of paper. "They live in Deserts and Scrublands."

"How the shit did you know that?" Tim asked looking very surprised.

"It says it on the sheet dumbass." Maria teased, waving the paper in his face.

Tim stuck his tongue out at her as she began to read the whole assignment out to the group.

"... You must include in your presentation; a PowerPoint, a model, something traditional and a sample of food. You will be graded on this asssignment as part of your P.S.E (Personal Social and Health Education)." Maria frowned. "Graded. Shit, guys we have to do well, Lou will shot me if I fail P.S.E"

"Is that a note of sarcasm?" Tim asked pretending to be offened.

"Huh no." Maria said sarcastically.

"I didn't know we were studying P.S.E" Calleigh said quietly.

"Oh you soft headed child." Natalia laugh rubbing her head. "You call it Health."

"Oh yeah." Calleigh frowned.

When the bell went the group grabbed the free room passes and headed to the computer room on the top floor of their school. One rule was one group per room so that no one could copy ideas. Once the group was settled they began handing out tasks. Eric and Ryan were put on Food research and creation, Natalia and Calleigh were told to do the clothing research and creation, Tim and Jesse were on the PowerPoint while Maria and Marisol worked on a model. It took a lot of contemplation before Maria and Marisol decided on making a model of a Masai Mara village, thankfully Marisol was studying art and Maria was studying design tech. They all set to work immediately splitting off to do different tasks, heading to different rooms appropriate to their individual tasks. At lunch time the group reunited in the courtyard. Each member had something different to show or say.

"So according to this Kenyan website the Masai Mara's food needs are all met by the produce of their cows." Ryan said confidently.

"Including the raw blood." Eric said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh thats lovely." Maria chuckled.

"You would totally go there." Tim smirked.

"No fricking way!" Maria exclamied poking his sides.

"Hey!" Tim said grabbing Maria around the waist and lifting her up.

"Okay guys, you can stop flirting now." Ryan laughed loudly, as Tim put Maria down and they both blushed.

"Mari and I have only done the floor of our model." Maria frowned.

"Yeah, Nat and me have only done the drawing thingys." Calleigh added.

"Sketches, Cal!" Nat exclaimed.

"Same dif, Nat!" Calleigh mocked.

"How about we all meet at mine after school?" Jesse asked sitting besides Marisol. "I mean my kitchen is pretty damn big and we could all help each other then."

"When one task is done split to complete the rest." Nat finished.

The group agreed to meet Jesse out on the courtyard before heading down to Jesse's house two blocks down. Regardless of that evenings plans the group still worked themselves to the bone, for Maria that meant literally. She sawed her finger, only realising once she hit the bone. Marisol had helped a pale Maria walk to the nurses office. Once she had been bandged up she and Marisol headed out to meet the rest of the group. When everyone arrived the split in to pairs, Marisol and Jesse taking the lead, and headed to Jesse's. The group followed like so, Calleigh and Eric behind Jesse and Marisol, Ryan ad Nat behind them and Tim and Maria at the back.

"Hey, Tim." Maria said sleepily, the sight and loss of blood made her feel queasy.

"Yeah?" Tim said looking at his friend. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah... Can you get my water out my bag side pocket please?" She added swallowing hard. "I feel sick."

Tim quickly grabbed Maria's drink and held her steady as she drank some water. She smiled in appreciation and began walking again. She stumbled and Tim grabbed her hand. She tried to walk away but Tim's grip didn't waver nor did his stance. Maria turned back to look at him with a frown. Tim walked closer to her each step lowered their hands still holding each other. They were soon inches apart. Maria's heart began to race and she bit her bottom lip, almost too hard. Tim looked from her eys to her lips and back. Maria's eyes fluttered shut as Tim's lips met hers. Tim let go of her hand and placed them on each cheek, deepening the kiss. They eventually broke apart when they needed to breathe. Maria blushed before laughing. Tim laughed back and the pair headed on to Jesse's retaking each others hands. Once there the group split back off into their separate groups. Tim and Jesse went straigh to Jesse's lapop and continued the PowerPoint in Jesse's open plan kitchen/dining room. Jesse did the research while Tim put it all into a presentation.

"So what took you and Mar so long?" Jesse asked writing on some paper.

"Subtle." Tim replied bluntly, focusing on the presentation.

"I won't tell anyone else if thats what you are worried about." Jesse said looking at Tim.

"It's not that." Tim sighed, turning to face Jesse. "You know what her stepdad did."

"Well yeah." Jesse frowned.

"She is scared of a guy turning in to him." Tim said quietly, so no one else could hear.

"Well it makes sense. So long as she knows you would never." Jesse said.

Tim merely nodded and continued editing the presentation. They were the first to finish and both separated to help the others. Tim joined Ryan and Eric while Jesse joined Marisol and Maria. Marisol left to get some more materials from the store down the road while Jesse and Maria finished what they could. This gave them a chance to talk about Tim.

"You know Tim is good right?" Jesse said gluing one of Maria's banda's down.

"What?" Maria asked, before recieveing a 'really' look from Jesse. "Oh... Yeah."

"Even if he did try nd hurt you, you got me, Eric and Ryan to beat his sorry ass." Jesse joked, getting a smile out of his friend. "Oh and don't forget Lou and his gun."

Maria laughed out loud trying to glue a tree down, with her bandaged finger.

"Can you imagine how pissed he be?" Jesse chuckled. "He'd be like 'Fuck my job, you dead bitch.'"

This put Maria in such a good mood she forgot all about her painful life and the pair were soon joined by Tim. He had finished helping Eric and Ryan make the food and the three had split, with both Ryan and Eric joining Calleigh and Natalia. Soon Marisol came back and the four finished their model. The last to finish was Calleigh, Eric, Ryan and Natalia but once they had they all headed their separate ways home.


	6. Please Read

**I'm very sorry to announce that this story is being put on a hiatus. I don't know for how long. I am currently focusing on my Harry Potter stories. I do apologise to all of you who have followed and reviewed this story frequently. Thank you all for your support and I hope to lift this hiatus very soon.**

 **Mischievous x**


End file.
